A New Life
by red eyed dragon
Summary: The one battle of the war between Harry and Voldemort is over. Now that he is back at school he must find out who his true friends are and maybe find something more. Yes it is slash. Disregard the last book
1. Chapter 1

A New Life 

Disclaimer : Sigh I don't own anything Harry Potter that is all in the hands of J K Rowling

Draco sat up gasping in bed, his sheets soaked in sweat. He took a deep breath to calm himself down a little before scrambling out of bed and to his parent's room. "Dad wake up! He did it"  
"Who did what Draco?" his father mumbled still half asleep.  
"Dad, Harry did it! He killed the Dark Lord"

Draco thought back on that night when he had told his father that they no longer had to live in fear. The Boy-Who-Lived had killed the person who had kept them in hiding for the summer. Killed the person who had been the bane of their lives for so long. Not it was a month later and school would start again soon.

He woke again with dreams of Harry in pain, of what might have happened if Harry hadn't been strong enough. This night's movie was Harry being tortured by an entire group of Death Eaters until he died slowly. Draco sat up shaking and pulled his knees to his chest. He had always been able to tap into the dreams of others. Usually when he say things he was meant to see them or so he thought. Harry seemed to pull him in no matter what he was thinking about as he slept. Well he wasn't sure they were Harry's dreams but he had a deep suspicion that they were. It was strange because normally he was meant to help the person he saw but there seemed to be no way to help Harry. 'Well at least it's not that much longer before I see him again' he thought as he tried to go back to sleep.

Harry woke up across London panting. He had been dreaming of what had almost happened to him the night he had been attacked by Death Eaters. He was crying silently trying to not wake u his aunt and uncle. He could still remember thee fear that he had felt during those hours waiting for Voldemort himself to get there.

His thoughts returned to what he had seen in his dream. The most vivid part had been Draco crying off to the side, calling Harry's name. Harry knew that Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater and hadn't even been there that night but still there he was in Harry's dream. Harry began crying harder not just for himself but for his fallen blond angel. He cried because he knew that Draco's life had been so hard because of the choices his father had made, the fact that his friends had been in the same problem and they hadn't had an escape until Harry saved them. He cried for the fact that Draco wouldn't even talk to him but Harry loved his so.


	2. Chapter 2

diclaimer- I Don't own Harry Potter or anyone like that

Sorry its been awhile but I got a job and I'v been working alot

Harry stumbled and let himself slid down the wall. He wiped the blood from his chin and lip. It was still stinging from where Ron had hit him. Someone walking past almost tripped over him in the dark.  
A light from a wand went on. "Potter?" Harry looked up then away quickly. "What happened to you"  
"Nothing Malfoy." he said harshly ignoring the fact that Draco's voice seemed to hold only concern. After a pause he continued, "What are you doing in this hallway at night"  
"Just out for a night rime walk. Besides I'm a Prefect I have rounds to do. Now what happened. There is blood all over you"  
"If you must know I got in a fight with Ron" Harry snapped.  
"Weasel0bee? What about? I thought nothing could get between you two." Draco said Ron's name like it was something foul and awful tasting.  
"One thing has and don't call him that. Not that it matters to me anymore," Harry sighed. Draco sat down beside him. He pointed his wand at Harry and whispered something. Harry flinched expecting the worst but instead felt that blood stop seeping from his nose and busted lip, another soft spoken spell and the drying blood was cleaned from his face.  
"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to learn to read your mind? That could take a hile but I'm pretty sure I could do it," Draco said trying to lighten the mood just a little.  
"Well if you promise not to beat me up I'll tell yoiu"  
Draco laughed quietly. "i'll try my best to restrain myself"  
"Well ... I'm gay." He said almost inaudibly as he flinched slightly as if aftaid of what Draco would do.  
"and ..." Draco asked expecting some crushingly huge piece of news.  
"And nothing"  
Draco laughed loudly. "Weasel-bee beat you up for that?  
"Yes," Harry said sounding mildly hurt that Draco had laughed at him.  
"Harry didn't you know. Sexual orientation doesn't matter in the wizerding world as much as it does for muggles. Harry I'm gay," he said as he slipped his arm around Harry's waist.  
"Well thats nice to know." Harry said as he put his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco could hear the smile return to his face as Harry spoke again. "Do you know I've wanted to become your friend for so long? I was just afraid you wouldn't accept me after I rejected you on the train so long ago"  
"Really? I've wanted to be more than that to you to tell the truth. To bad we were both to shy to say anything"  
"Interesting. Maybe there is hope," Harry replied shyly not lookng at Draco but snuggling a bit closer. But then he got up as if realizing what they were doing. "I've got to get back"  
"Will you be alright going back? Weasly might want to start something again," Draco said "I'll be fine they probably forgot about me by now," Harry said taking a couple steps.  
"They?" Draco asked "My entire house has turned against me," Harry stared off into the distance. "Ron and Hermione decided over the summer holidays that they were done with me. After I killed the Dark Lord they didn't need my protection or fame. They told the house everything I had ever confided in them. And there was quite a lot I didn't want others to know"  
"Do you want to come back to the Slytherin Common Rooms? You can crash there for the night," Draco said getting up as well.  
"No I'll be fine I've been dealing with this for an entire month so ... yeah I'll be fine"  
"We can partner up tomorrow in our classes if you want to," Draco said not really wanting Harry to leave.  
"I would really like that." he replied as he began to walk down the hall.  
Draco shook his head concerned as he wated Harry walk away into the dark not even bothering to light his wand. Something within the Boy-Who-Lived had broken. It was probably everything that had supposedly happened to him over the last two years especially this summer when he finally defreated the Dark Lord after being kidnapped. That night he say Draco's family and all of his friends free of Voldemort's reign. Draco would be forever thankful for what Harry had doneand hoped to be able to repay him in certain endearing ways. It would be that much easier now that he knew Harry was minus friends and gay


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry walked into Potions almost late. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as Gryffindors hurried to put bags on chairs leaving Harry no where to sit. Snape smirked at this, happy to see Potter in pain. His smile quickly faded as he saw he godson Draco becken Harry over to an empty seat next to him. Snape looked confused at the two before putting the instructions on the board and sweeping back to his desk. First thing in the morning and already he was in a bad mood.  
Harry sat down beside Draco greatfully. A scab had formed on his lip and the bruise under his eye was a deep purple and looked painful. "Did you get any sleep?" Draco asked as Harry began getting his things out for the potion they were making.  
"when I got back to the Common Room I didn't get to sleep right away and then I started dreaming about things and it wasn't pleasant. So no not really." Harry replied

"The next Hogsmead visit to tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?" Draco asked quietly so they wouldn't be heard as they set up their ingredients.  
"Sure, that would be fun." Harry said.  
The rest of the class nothing really happened. Half way through Harry started falling asleep so Draco took over his potion and practially dared his godfather to say something to him about it.  
"So meet me by the Great Hall doors tomorrow morning." Draco said. Harry was about to reply when their hands touched for the fourth time as they were putting their away. He looked at Draco quickly who smiled before firmly placing his hand on Harry"s "Alright I'll see you there." Harry stammered as he left the room

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as his hair fell into his eyes again. He had decided not to tie back his white blond shoulder length hair. He reached out and touched the white ribbon in Harry's black hair. Harry had grown out his hair to try and cover his scar better but it was starting to annoy him. "white looks good against the dark color of your hair." he said as they started walking with his arm around Harry's waist.  
"Really? I feel most times I don't deserve to wear so pure a color"  
"Why"  
"To much has happened in my life to leave it clean." Draco looked at him and Harry smiled slightly. Suddenly a shadow fell on them.  
"Oh look Potter got himself a boyfriend," someone sneered and Draco stopped to listen to what his new love had been dealing with for a month.  
"Well we knew it wouldn't be a girlfriend because he is the only girl around here." Harry burrowed deeper into himself but Draco threw his head back and laughed. A hush fell over the others when they realized who he was.  
"Well what do you have to say for yourselves? Not Much!? Since when has being gay been bad? I understand from you mudbloods," he spat "but you Weasly" he hissed " are you so bad off you have to be just as stupid as them? Come on Harry." His grip on Harry's waist tightened as he pulled him away. "Whast happened to Gryffindor understanding and acceptance?" he asked after they had walked away from the group.  
Harry laughed softly "You have us confused with the Hufflepuffs." The day passed with futher event. There were some dirty looks and almost trips in crowded places But they had fun and before they knew it they had to go back


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of this sorry

Lovesharry: after this chapter you will really want to kill them

"Are you going to be alright with them? I don't want you to get hurt again, Once is enough." Draco said as they stopped in a darkened hallway to say goodbye.  
"They should leave me alonge. Its only when they get angry that they mess me up"  
"They's done this more then once?" Draco's eyes flashed angrily in the dark. "It never looks like it"  
"I can cast a glammer and most of it is bruising that doesn't reach my face. Actually I don't know why you could still see all the bruising the other day. You were the only one who could"  
"Where do they hit you?" Draco asked without commenting on Harry's last statement. Harry had turned away. Draco grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around and Harry flinched. Realization lit Draco's eyes. "Take off your shirt," Harry looked at him blankly. "Do it"  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Harry said quickly.  
"I will decide that." He watched as Harry gingerly took off his tight black shirt. Bruises created a pattern of purple and pale green across his tanned chest and back. "How were they able to do that? Why didn't you protect yourself?"  
"Somebody set a spell on me that basically paralyzed me. Then they started kicking me and I could still feel everything. And ... " Harry's voice broke

"When?" Draco was angry. Harry could literally feel the force of it coming off him in waves.  
"When you met me in the hallway two days ago"  
"And you didn't say anything?" he prompted

"That day was the worst it's ever been. I was kind of in shock when I left the common room. When you met me I was ready to give up and take that final step." He laughed blankly and Draco heard no happiness in it. "As for me not telling you it's not like we really talked much before this"  
"What do you mean 'the final step'?" Draco asked as he stepped toward Harry.  
"I was on my way to the North Tower"  
"Whats in the North Tower, Love." Draco asked already afraid he knew the answer. He gently pulled Harry to him and Harry's head rested against his chest. Draco realized how much shorter Harry was than him.  
"My death." Harry said softly and in a matter-of-fact kind of voice pulling Draco back into their world with a gasp.  
"Harry it can't be that bad." Draco said a note of desperation in his voice. He had just found someone to love and now he might just lose him.  
"It's not that bad anymore. Now I have you to look forward to seeing everyday. But you have to understand I have no friends, my own house despises me. I truly have no life left. I ..." His last words were smothered as Draco settled his lips on Harry's. The kiss being their first was short and sweet lasting only a few seconds.  
"No more talk of suicide do you understand?" Draco murmured against Harry's lips. He knotted his fingers in Harry's raven hair. "I just found you and I can't stand the thought of losing you so soon. Come on." He said after kissing Harry again and taking his hand.  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked startled

"Slytherin Common Rooms." Draco replyed

"Rooms? As in plural"  
"Yes. Do you only have one"  
"Yes"  
"Well come on anc I'll show you how you should live. Put your shirt on though. We don't want that much attention and I want to be the only one to see your hot body."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Courtney Trixi and Cotton.

Lovesharry: you have my full support in killing the evil Gryffindors

Thanks everyone for reviewing keep it up please, it makes me feel loved. Trixi isn't a key character now but I'm working on something for her to do. No on to the story

A chorus of voices greeted them as they walked down the halls. Snide remarks to Harry and revrent hellos from those loyal to Draco. When they reached the Slytherin portrait of a snake it hissed at them.  
"Gryffindor! What do you want"  
"Just to get in you ssstupid sssnake." Harry caught Draco's look of surprise.  
"I forgot you were a pursel tongue." He said as the picture seong up. Harry had been in the Commone Room before with Ron but Draso didn't know that and he never could. It had actually changed quite abit. the room looked warmer more inviting. A good fire lit most of the room. A small circle of people sat alone in the center of the room. "Stand behind me. I have to get them ready." Harry stepped behind him, for once happy for his short thin structure.  
"Out late are you, Draco?" called Pansy. So how was your mystery date? Is he hot?" she giggled

"Does he have a friend?" Blaise asked.  
"Can I turn him straight?" aksed Courtney teasingly.  
"Would you mind if I brought him here? His friends are giving him a hard time about being gay." Draco said still all business with just a hint of the anger he had felt earlier. Instantly the atmosphere changed and everyone settled down. Harry was reminded that Draco was basically the Pince of the Slytherin House, there was no king unless you counted Snape, which no one did.  
"Yeah, sure thats cool." Blaise answered.  
"No matter who it is"  
"Sure." Draco's hand reached behind him and grabbed Harry's.  
"Ok. My new boyfriend is Harry." Harry stepped out from being Draco and everyone kind of looked at him. Suddenly Pansy started laughing. "What?" Draco asked irritably.  
"I knew it! I remember when you said last year that you would never be happy until you had Harry as your own. Then all of a sudden you can't stop smiling"  
"Potter? You should be able to stand up to your friends." started Blaise

"Its not just my friends its my whole house. And when they start using subtle magic its hard to counter it"  
"They used magic agains you?" Courtney asked.  
"Sit down." Draco said as he pulled Harry down next to him on the couch and a few more people joined their circle. Once again Harry launched into the story that had become his life.  
"So you have bruises?" a guy said sarcasticly. He wasn't very nice. "Its probably just one little mark"  
"Shut up Cotton!" Draco was getting angry again. He just couldn't keep control of that emotion. He never had been able to stay calm. For the last tow and a half days whenever he thought of Harry's ex-friends it just got worse.  
"Do you need proof?" Harry asked getting up. Draco noticed the dead sound that had come back to Harry's voice.  
"You don't have to. Harry you don't have to show them." Draco said firmly trying to keep his anger in check. He glared at David Cotton whe backed off a little. No one wanted to get that look from a Malfoy. A small Blond pushed Cotton back and took his place in the circle. Draco had to smile at his little sister Trixi. He pulled himself from his thoughts realizing his love was about to humble himself yet again and in front of all these people, most of whom were his enemies up until not long ago.  
"Draco, I have to do this." He brightened the fire so they could see better and slowly, gingerly took off his shirt. A stifled gasp that came from Pansy was all that was heard.  
"OK, so you kill the Dark Lord but you can't take on your own house?" Trixi asked.  
Draco immediately went on defense. "What makes you think you have the right to question him?" Even the mention of the Dark Lord made him mad but the stupid man had paid the ultimate price.  
"Draco its OK maybe they will be more receptive than my house but I'm not going to go into it tonight. Its getting late. I need to get back and try to actually sleep for once"  
"You're what!" Pansy all but shrieked. "Are you really going back?" Harry put his shirt back on.  
Draco stood up and gently put his hands on Harry's shoulders mindful of the bruises.

"Stay here." He said as everyone got up not wanting to be rude and listen. They all started leaving for their dorms.  
"What?" Harry whispered.  
"We can set up an extra bed in my room. Since I'm head boy I've got my own room here. Harry I won't sleep tongith knowing that you are up there with people who hurt you." He said speaking quickly.  
Harry laughed "I wouldn't need a bed. I barely sleep and when I do it's in the Common Room. I only go upstairs for clothes.  
"Well then come on. We are getting your clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Blaise come with us"  
"Draco I don't need you two to come with me"  
"What Potter to good for us?" Blaise asked jokingly.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer I don't own anyone sadly.

Thanks to those of you that have been reviewing and I'm sorry its been awhile but I promise to start trying to get it done more often

"None of them will be happy to see you." Harry said as the portrait swung open. "Hell they aren't even happy to see me." As they walked across the room they noticed few people were there. "Gryffindors go to sleep early. You two stay down here and out of trouble." Harry said laughing at the shocked looks the other two gave him at the insinuation that they would cause trouble. Harry ran up the stairs two at a time.

"So going to live with your little boyfriend are you"  
"What do you care Ron?" Harry said without turning around. He was busy stuffing things in his bag. It was much lighter without his incisibility cloak and map of Hogwarts that showed where everyone was at any given moment. They had belonged to his father and friends and were two of the only things Harry had of them. Both had been given to the Order to help "protect" him, not that it had helped much. They had conveniently forgotten to gice them back. "Ron just let me leave. Everyone is already asleep and you know they don't like to be woken up"  
"The only person they will be mad at is you." Ron siad softly

Downstairs the other two had sat down by the stairs and were waiting, "You two look cute together. The dark and light looks that are the opposite of whats within. Sounds poetic." Blaise said

"Actually he is really a lot darker in spirit then we thought. I was afraid you would all get mad when I brought him in though"  
"Why? He saved us all Draco and most of us truly appreciate it." He faded off to listen. "Do you hear that?" There were the sounds of an argument and yells starting to get louder. "Do you think theres trouble?" He asked as Draco jumped up grabbing his wand from his pocket.  
"I'd bet on it" He called back as he started up the stairs.

When he made it through the door he was already angry but nothing prepared him for what he saw.  
Granger had a sheet wrapped around herself and probably nothing else. Dean was standing there (naked to Draco's shock and momentary enjoyment) yelling at Ron. Harry was getting up from where Ron had pushed him. Weasley was staring at Granger like he had never seen her before. Seamus was quietly helping Harry pack his bag but was putting some of his own things in while no one was looking "Lets go!" Harry said as Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Dean. Seamus walked past him toward Draco and Blaise (who seemed to have forgotten his name upon seeing the Irish boy.) Just as Harry was walking by, Ron shouted a spell and Harry screamed.  
Draco spelled all but Harry asleep before running to him. His love was gasping in pain on the floor as small cuts dripped blood on the carpet. "Harry? Its alright I know the counter spell"  
They had just learned about the spell the week before in Advanced DADA. One of Lupin's friends had agreed to take the position and was actually a good teacher, werewolf or not. He said the counter curse ancd looked around them. Though the cuts had been small they had been all over his body and had begun bleeding immediately. Harry's blood now darkened the already red carpet. The others began to stif. "Come on. Is there anything else you need?" Harry shook his head as tears ran down his face. "Well then lets go." He picked Harry up because after losing that much blood he was kind of weak.

By this time Blaise and Seamus who hadn't gotten the full force of it were up and looking around. "Come on." Draco said to Blaise

"Seamus?" Harry managed

"Is he coming to?" Draco asked and Harry nodded

"I'm here behind you. Not lets go before they all wake up!"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything!!

Anyway thanks for the reviews. This is a short chapter but I'll have more by the end of the week probably Thursday. Well enjoy

When they made it to the Slytherin Common Room Harry wanted to be put down. Draco followed him into the room and let him immediately into his rrom after saying good night to Seamus and Blaise. They were going to be sharing Draco's extra room. The moment the door was closed Harry threw himself on Draco's bad. He felt himself sink into the down comforter. The silk pillow covers were nice and cool against his cheek "Is it comfortable?" Draco asked him laughing. Harry looked at him and sighed.  
"Better than the sofa in the Common Room or the floor after being pushed"  
"So is he always like that to you now? Ron I mean"  
"Well yeah. It actually started a while ago. He decided that because he was a prefect no one would care if he pushed me around a little. And hey we were friends what's wrong with small sarcastic remarks. Hermione didn't do anything because though the were going out she knew it wouldn't be long before he went after he as well. And now she is going to be in for it"  
"Yeah what happened with that"  
"Ron started yelling because if the others woke up he knew they would be mad and take it out on me not him. Well it woke people up but when Dean opened the curtains he seemed to have forgotten that Hermione was in his bed. Ron started freaking out and yelling. Hermione got out of the bed and was tryng to calm him down but it really wasn't working seeing as how she had nothing on but a sheet. Ron pushed her and Dean started yelling because of that and then you all came in." Harry sighed. "My life sounds like a muggle soap opera"  
"What is that?"  
Harry laughed. "Just a muggle show"  
"Muggles." Draco spat "I told you they were no good. Look at Granger a slut and someone who cares nothing for her friends"  
At this point Draco yawned and started getting undressed for bed. Harry covered his eyes for the most part. For a couple seconds he looked but didn't see anything. He got up from the bed and headed for the cot that was against the wall. "Do you really want to sleep there?" asked Draco

"Where else would I sleep"  
"The bed is plenty big enough to fit the both of us. And ther are so many pillows and thick blankets. It gets really cold down here and that blanket isn't really all that thick"  
"I don't know. What if someone finds out? You don't want people to know that you are dating the boy who got himself basically kicked out of his own house"  
Draco laughed. "That's why you should have been in Slytherin"  
"You want to know a secret?" Draco nodded and Harry continued. "The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I told it no. By then I was friends with Ron and had already had my encounter with a certain blond hottie and wasn't really thinking it was the best place for me. Now I regret it"  
Draco yawned again. "Interesting but I'm really tired. More on that tomorrow. So are you coming or not?" he said as he got into the bed and kind of sank into it. "Come on Harry please? I don't want to be know as the bad host who maked his guest sleep on a cot"  
"Fine." said Harry "But if anyone finds out it wasn't my fault"  
Draco laughed "I take full responsibility."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything!!! tear

To all those that are faithfully reading my story I thank. I'v gotten nothing but good reviews and I love it. soaks up all the love given to her. The set up for this chapter is different because I screwed it up sorry.

That night Harry's dreams were pretty good. He dramed of the day at Hogsead and more possible futures for him and Draco.

Draco had his own dream for once. This would have been nice had it not been abould Voldemort. In his dream Voldemort had found out about the two of them and he had to watch Harry die before being forced into the Death Eaters. He awoke shaking just as the sun was rising. Harry had his arms around Draco's waist and as Draco sat up Harry pulled him closer unwilling to awaken. "Harry, do you want to go down to breakfast?" Draco pulled gently on Harry's raven hair.

"Come on don't be like that Dudley. I told you to leave me alone. If you don't I"ll put a spell on you." came the muffled response from somewhere in the pillow. Draco decided to have some fun with him. He poked him in the side. "Dudley!" siad Harry as he burrowed under the blankets. "If you don't stop I'll give you a tail like that giant did six years ago!" that was it. Draco had to laugh.

"Who gave your cousin a tail six years ago?" Harry opened his eyes slightly.

"Why is it so damn bright?" He asked closing his eyes again and closing the curtains on the windows that Draco had put in his room. They were sort of like the celing in the Great Hall in that it mimicked what the weather was outside.

"Well?" Draco asked. "Who got a tail?"

Harry sighed once again talking in his sleep had gotten him into trouble. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"What is it with you and promises? Fine I promise." He said after Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Well my uncle and aunt don't treat me very well. They let Dudley beat me up and don't feed me and are just generally abusive. When Hagrid came to get me he brought me a birthday cake because it was my birthday and me family doesn't recognize it at all. So my cousin started eating my cake and Hagrid got mad. He gave my cousin a pig tail. It would have been really funny if my uncle hadn't gotten so mad."

"I didn't know that oaf even knew how to speak clearly enough to say a spell let alone one that worked." He saw the disgusted look on Harry's face before adding hastily. "Sorry force of habit."

Harry just looked at him. "Well try harder to keep it under control. He was the first person to ever be really nice to me. So how about breakfast?"

Just then they heard a yell followed by Pansy's high pitched vioce. "Blaise there is a really hot Gryffindor in your bed!" Then running footsteps and their door was thrown open. "Draco guess what ..." she faded off into silence as she took in the scene in front of her. "Well then I guess it wont surprise you that Blaise has Seamus in his bed because one of his friends is in yours. Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Don't you remember last night? I offered Harry a plave to stay."

"Yes but I didn't think he sould say yes let along bring someone else along for Blaise. Why didn't I get someone?!" she said in a pouty voice.

"Don't be like that. Now Pansy, Harry and I are going to get up and changed so would you be a dear and get us some toast and jam from the kitchens? Take it to the common room please?"

She huffed at him but left the room with a certain look on her face no one could really place. "Now what was I about to do?" Draco said out loud. "Oh yes." He leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips lightly. "Yum you taste like strawberries and cream. Harry have you figured out yet what I tast like?"

"No every time we kiss you start it and I only have time to react not investagate but you just wait I'll figure it out." Harry said laughing feeling really happy. "Now about that breakfast!"

Authors note: So I know that you really can't taste with strawberries and cream but it sounded really good.

Preview: Harry falls into a routin with the Slytherins and gets a hot new makeover.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything sorry.

To everyone that has been reviewing thank you so much! I'm trying to make my chapters longer so its a work in progress.

Harry spent the day doing the last of his homework and spending time with his new friends. They really were a very nice group of people. Pansy and Draco were good in Potions so Harry asked for their help on the essay they had been assigned. He thought back to a time when he would have asked Hermione for help but that was over now.  
When they went down for dinner Harry sat with them at the Slytherin table which he wasn't sure was allowed but nobody told him anything.

Classes resumed the next day as usual. Draco and Harry had every class together and so they were able to be together all day. Classes were quiet. Being in Seventh year they basically were doing studying specificly to what they wanted to do later in life. Harry had decided he wanted to be a healer instead of an Arour because he wanted to help and not destroy things anymore. Draco wanted to work with potions so they needed much of the same credits.  
Now that he was hanging out with the Slytherins the threats made against him were fewer than before.

Halloween was coming up and after the feast there was going to be a dance that year. Draco had been trying to find a tactful way to ask Harry about the state of his robes since they had found out about it. He wanted that night to be perfect because not only would it be their first dance but it was also his birthday and he didn't want anything to go wrong. Fortunately for him he never had to try and find a way to ask.  
"Draco?" Harry asked one night while they were doing their homework.  
"Yes?" he replied not looking up.  
"I'm tired of who I am. I want to be someone new so I was thinking maybe you could help me change my image"  
"What you want to be just as dark and dangerous, and well dressed might I add, as I am?" Draco asked laughing.  
"Well yes. I'm tired of being the perfect one. I've heard you call me part of the Golden trio a few to many times"  
"Well lets see if this week end we can go to Hogsmead and get you some clothes. Over the summer a new store opened up and I went shopping there. Its pretty nice"  
"I didn't think you would want to do it right away. I don't know"  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I don't have any money right now. I have to wait until Christmas to get into my vault"  
"No problem. I've got my dads money. He doesn't care."

So the next weekend found them in Hogsmead walking toward a small dark shop. Blaise and Seamus who had begun seeing each other followed close behind.  
The moment they walked inside Harry liked the shop. It was dark and calming with still just a bit of edgyness he had begun to see in his life. Draco began pulling clothes off of racks and handing them to Harry. Dress pants and silk shirts in green and silver, black, and navy blue. A new leather belt and jacket. The list continued as the clothes piled up.  
Several hours later they left the store Harry and Draco wieghed down by a half dozen bags. They walked to Honeydukes and spent the rest of their money on sweets. For about on hour they laughed and joked about the different candies throughout the store before finally heading back to the castle.

When they got back Harry was pleased to find all of his things had been brought down to Draco's room. On top of his trunk was a request from Dumbledore to go up to his office when Harry got back. As much as he hated it, he left Draco to go up. Draco began going through Harry's old clothes to get rid of everything he decided was no longer needed. He would tell Harry what he got rid of later.

Once Harry reached Dumbledore's office he thought there was some mistake. In front of him stood every member of the Order that he had liked. Everyone that is except his godfather who had died in one of the first battles in the way against Voldemort. Lupin walked forward and gave Harry a hug. Harry pushed him off and walked up to Dumbledore's desk. "You wanted to see me?" he asked in a cold voice and everyone around him flinched.  
"Well Harry, I know that over this summer something happened to you, something we haven't talked about and I think now is the time. I've brought all of the Order that you were close to so that maybe you would only have to retell it once"  
"That's why you took all of my stuff downstairs! You just wanted me happy so that I would tell you everything you wanted to hear. Fine you want to know what happened?! I'll tell you"  
Lupin stepped toward him. "Harry I know it was bad but you got away just fine. Barely even scratched"  
Dumbledore blinked and in that moment Harry knew his headmaster hadn't told them the whole story. "Fine. The day before my birthday I was coming home from work. No one from the Order was following me. I know because I didn't feel anyone around me and by then I was able to tell when one of you were near. As I turned a corner a spell flew over my head and I got out my wand cursing all of you that this was the day you weren't around. Another spell came from behind and hit me. I was paralyzed and fell. Three Death Eaters came up laughing, talking about how easy it was to catch me. Saying I obviously wasn't all that imprtant to any of you if I was alone"  
Harry stopped and took a deep breath pushing back the rage he felt just thinking about how helpless he had felt during that time. "They had a port key somehow and activated it. We ended up in what I think was a warehouse where they threw me in a room for a couple of hours. Someone came in and got me, they tied me to a chair and began to torture me. They were really careful about how far they would go because Voldemort was coming for me and he wanted me alive. When he got there he stood over me and laughed. I was bleeding and weak but I looked right back at him. I refused to let him think he had won already. He had them give me something that burned my mouth and throat but gave me strength like a pepper-up potion.  
After that he ordered the rest of the Death Eaters out and challenged me to a wizerding duel. He put two of the Unforgivables on me just to see if I could overcome them. I did and began throwing them back at him. At first it caught him by surprise and for a moment I had him but I was still a little weak after all of this so I couldn't keep up the concentration. Soon I had no choice but to go for the last Unforgivable. I shouted it just as he did and they met halfway across the room. Mine must have been stronger because when they met they both exploded in his direction. The room began to collapse and he was trapped under a part of the roof. I was stuck behind a piece of wood and couldn't move.  
I lost consciousness for a while and when I woke up they were all gone. All the Death Eaters had left their master there. I could see his body on the floor a few feet away. Suddenly Dumbledore was in front of me. He got me and brought me back here. I stayed in his private rooms because he didn't want anyone to see the state I was in. I rested for a long time barely even able to get up. So barely getting scratched is an understatement. I almost died in that last battle that I had to fight alone. Dumbldore just seems to be keeping things from you."

Authors note: So there it is. That is how I killed Voldemort off. Anyway keep reviewing please.

Preview: How everyone reacts to the real story and whats happens to Ron when his parents hear that he has been a bad boy


	10. Chapter 10

OK so its been forever since I lasted updated. I'm really sorry but life happened and suddenly I was not myself anymore. But thats ok cause I'm back and the story is completed so be ready for weekly updates!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! pouts poor me

There was silence in the room as everyone tried to take in what had been said. Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking calmly straight at Harry, some what sad and proud at the same time.

Lupin was enraged. "Dumbledore! You have been lying to us. You told me he was fine. Harry I can't even begin to think of what you must be feeling emotionally. " He pulled Harry in a hug and this time Harry let him. He had only told Hermione and Ron what had happened and they hadn't cared. It was a relief to tell someone who was worried about him. After a time they let go. "Lets go up and have a talk with Hermione and Ron. He should be happy to see his parents."

At that point Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Weasly just before she grabbed him for a hug as well. He didn't know what to say to her. Obviously Ron hadn't told his parents about his decision to not talk to Harry. "Um we had a fight." He started as people began to leave the office most still muttering darkly about Dumbledore's treatment of Harry and his withholding of information.

"Well it can't have been that bad," she said. "He can't stay mad at you for long. Never has since the day you two met. He would have told us if something had been wrong. I'm actually surprised he didn't send us an owl telling us want had happened to you."

"We haven't spoken in about a month. He and Hermione no longer want to be my friends. They have moved on." he said not wanting to bring up any details about the situation.

"I don't believe it. Arthur, our son is one of the stupidest children I have ever heard of. To think that he would willingly hurt the boy who saved us all. We have to go and talk to him right now. Harry you are coming with us." With that she lead them out of the room and upstairs to the Gryffindor rooms. The men followed knowing better then to question her decision. As they reached the Common Room the Fat Lady looked at him sadly.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. The red head has been upset that you weren't here." she said in her least gossipy voice Harry had heard her managed since coming to the school.

"See Harry he has been missing you." said Mr. Weasly trying to make the problem a little better.

"Oh Arthur your boy is awful." She said turning to look at him. "He has been upset because he no longer has the boy here to blame for everything. Did you know that he"

"No!" Harry cut in. "He doesn't know and he won't."

"Know what Harry?" the adults were intrigued slightly and were worried.

"Nothing. Do I really have to go in there. I'm not very welcome anymore."

"But Harry this is your house. Where have you been sleeping since she hasn't seen you in few days."

"I ummm. I made friends with the Slytherins. I've been staying with them." he said looking at the ground.

"Can we just go in and get this straightened out?" Mrs. Weasly asked ignoring Harry and turning back to the Fat Lady.

"Oh yes Molly completely forgot." The picture swung open to let them in.

"Harry you go first. We want to hear how they treat you so that we can understand what is going on."

Harry sighed seeing defeat and walked in cautiously. For a few moments no one said anything. In the back Ginny could be heard begging her brother to leave Harry alone but it didn't work. "What do you want, gay boy?" Harry stiffened remembering that the adults were outside and didn't know about that part yet. "I thought you had gone to live with your boyfriend and thats why all of your stuff was gone when I got back from the library this afternoon. You didn't even have the guts to get your things while we were here. Get out before I hit you with that curse again and this time Malfoy isn't here to save you."

"Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly shrieked as she stepped through the portrait hole. "I can not believe you would talk to Harry like that. The boy who saved the magical world, the boy who was your best friend for six years now." Everyone began leaving the room trying to get away from the red heads wrath. Everyone know from experience with Ron that a red heads temper was not something to be played with. Ginny came forward and threw herself at her mother.

"Mom you have to get him under control. He is being so awful to everyone. He yells and threatens. He was even worse to Harry though." She started crying and couldn't speak.

Lupin rounded on Harry looking for answers to the questions Ginny brought up. "What is she talking about? What did Ron do to you, what curse?" Harry looked up at Mr. Weasly who he was seriously concerned was going to have a stroke with how red his face was. He had never seen the quiet spoken man so angry.

"I was hoping for a better way to tell you ... "Harry started looking nervous.

"He's gay!" Ron spat. "After all these years thinking I knew him and he turns out being gay!"

His father started to yell which caught everyone off guard because that never happened usually he just let Mrs. Weasly handle it. "What does that change?! He is still the same person that he was when you first met him. The only thing that has changed about him happened at the hands' of other people. Being gay didn't make him a person you can't talk to anymore and it certainly didn't give you license to abuse him. And whats this about you setting a spell on him?"

"He was actually trying to hit Dean with it but I got in the way." Harry said trying to offset some of the anger in the room. "It was one that we learned in DADA. It makes little cuts all over your opponent's body and they can bleed to death really quickly."

Mrs. Weasly stood in front of her son looking very upset. She raised her hand as it to hit him but changed her mind and pointed her finger at him. "Ronald Weasly! It I find out again that you are mistreating any of your classmates you well come home and not finish your education. Then you will find out what it is like to be mistreated. Now Harry we are going to go downstairs to the Slytherin rooms and get your things so that you can stay in your own rooms again."

"No." Harry said simply. "I want to stay down there. They don't think anything about me being the way I am and they haven't turned against me. Plus I have a boyfriend. He is down there and right now thats where I want to be." He said happy to finally get it out and into the open. He found that he really didn't care anymore if they accepted him or not.

"Well then lets go down there and have a talk with your boyfriend, Harry." said Remus. "Molly why don't you and Arthur stay and visit with your kids." he called over his shoulder as he steered Harry out of the room. "I don't know where their rooms are Harry." He prompted when Harry just kind of stood outside the portrait for a second. Harry couldn't believe he had really just told all of them what was happening. So Harry lead the way looking back at Remus every few steps. Remus appeared to be deep in thought.

"I meant to tell you earlier but I was still angry that after everything had happened you didn't come to see me but now I know it was because Dumbledore didn't tell you. You aren't upset about this are you?" Worry stained his voice. After everyone he had lost in his life he would hate to lose one more person because of his lifestyle choices.

"Of course I'm not Harry. Why would I be mad?" Remus asked putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Some people just don't like it. Of course I told Ron and Hermione and they flipped out. Ron started beating up on me when he couldn't and Hermione didn't do anything to stop him. The first people I found who were accepting, oddly enough, were the Slytherins."

"By the way who is your boyfriend? Seeing as how I'm the closest thing to a father you currently have I think I have to do the Q&A portion of the interview of the first boyfriend that normally falls on the parents."

"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." He replied quietly knowing what was about to happen.

"Your going out with who?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Alright here it is the next chapter. Thanks so much to all of you that are reviewing I love you so much. Anyway disclaimer!: I don't own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling tear

"Your going out with who?! Harry after all the things he has done to you not to mention what his father has done forced or not and you chose to go out with him"  
"Well it seems that all the fighting over the years was just a way to get my attention. Thats basically why I fought back as well. His father was made to do most of those things and by the time he found a way out Voldemort had so much on him that he would have been taken to Azkaban instantly. When I killed the Dark Lord I released them from that and now they can live happily. Draco however is fully willing to give up his family to stay with me. Not that I would want him to. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I went through being with out parents. Remus he really cares about me. And I'm happier then I have been in about two years now. We have been together for alittle over two weeks and I am so happy just being around him. Do you understand"  
"Yes Harry I think I do."

"What is he doing here?" Draco asked as Harry walked in with Remus behind him.  
"It turns out that Dumbledore only wanted me to tell the Order what happened the night Voldemort died. Dumbledore hadn't told them the whole story so now Remus is going to stay for a little while to asses the damage done to me." Harry replied trying to make his voice sound bored but not really getting there.  
"You know I haven't heard the whole story yet either. When are you going to tell me"  
"When we have enough time for you to soothe away the nightmares that go along with the memories." Harry said softly sitting by Draco 

"So you really like Harry?" Asked Remus sitting down on the sofa across from the boys.  
"Yes I do. Listen I know that since he doesn't have parents and his godfather is not here you think that you need to take care of him but you haven't been doing a good job. There were threats on his life this year because he came out and his friends betrayed him. I have been here to help take some of that pain and I really hope that I have helped. I'm sorry but I don't think you should be here asked me about my intentions when you haven't been here at all for him"  
"Draco!" Harry said surprised at the little speech.  
"No Harry he's right. If I had been taking care of you like I should have been you wouldn't have had to go through all this on your own"  
"Remus I had every opportunity to tell you about this and I didn't. I really didn't think about it I didn't want to."  
"Anyway are you going to continue living here?" asked Draco.  
"Yes of course I am. Why would you ask that?" said Harry turning to look at him.  
"Well I just thought that since Lupin was here they would be forced to allow you back into the tower." Draco replied looking away.  
"I'm pretty sure they would have to let me in but I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here with you"  
Draco looked back at Harry happily. "Really"  
"Thats cute and all but I don't think you are really allowed to stay here." said Remus trying to make Harry see reason.  
"Dumbledore brought my things down here now let him try to get it back upstairs." Harry said angrily. "I don't care about the rules in this school anymore. Obviously no one else sets any store in them"  
"Alright fine. I was planning to stay for a while but I don't think people will be as happy to see me here as they would have been up there so." Lupin replied getting up.  
"He can stay here to right Draco?" Harry asked softly giving Draco his best pleading look.  
"I guess so. As long as I'm OK with it normally everyone else is too. You can stay in the extra room that Snape stays in some times." Draco said giving in to Harry who kissed his cheek happily.  
"Goody." said Remus not liking to idea of staying in Snape's room. At that moment Seamus and Blaise stumbled in looking red from running.  
"You'll never guess whats going on." Said Blaise breathlessly leaning against the wall.  
"What?" asked Draco.  
"There are Order members all over the place. Most of them looked angry, at Dumbledore no less. They were talking about having him removed from his headmaster position. Then I went upstairs with Seamus to get some of his things and Weasel-bee was getting yelled at by his parents. I'm not sure about what though because Granger came and kicked me out of their Common Room." Reported Blaise.  
"And no wonder. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to be in each others rooms. You all seem to be lucky that no one has complained." Remus said still trying to make his point.  
"I remember you from third year. What are you doing back here Professor Lupin?" Asked Seamus.

"I can back here to talk to Dumbledore which is why all those Order members were here and to check on Harry. I'm acting as his godfather"  
"Oh yeah since his real one is de..." Blaise stopped himself as if suddenly realizing what he was going to say.  
"Oh you are so tactful Blaise," drawled Draco coldly falling back into his old way of speaking to his friends. He looked up at Harry's face and saw the pained look in his eyes that came whenever he thought of his godfather. "Oh Harry come here." He said pulling Harry into his hap. "Thanks Blaise." He said sounding annoyed. "Come on Harry lets go into our room. Blaise show Lupin where the extra room is will you?" he asked not waiting for an answer before pulling Harry out of the room.


End file.
